As semiconductor devices have become more integrated, the gaps between interconnections have decreased and the relative importance of resistive-capacitive delay has increased. There is thus a need for improved insulating layers with reduced capacitance.
The inventive concept provides porous and/or low-k dielectric materials having improved mechanical strength and/or dielectric properties and methods of manufacturing and using the same.